


Don't Tell Me What to Do, Ron

by USHolder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - no war, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I've been told Hermione is super OOC, Or at least it was until Ron was being dumb and Hermione was tired of it, Relationship Reveal, SO, Secret Relationship, but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USHolder/pseuds/USHolder
Summary: Ron tries to meddle in Hermione's life and it ends with a big reveal in the Great Hall.





	Don't Tell Me What to Do, Ron

Draco swaggered up to the Golden Trio where they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Hermione." He gave the brunette in question a curt nod, basically ignoring her friends.

"Draco. What can I do for you?" The rest of the Gryffindors were shocked at the almost friendly tone their bushy-haired princess used to answer the Slytherin.

"You said we could plan patrols tonight."

"Oh! Of course!" Hermione stood quickly with her big bag but Draco took it from her and placed it over his own shoulder.

"It will be faster if I just carry it," he said to both Harry and Hermione's raised eyebrows. She nodded and followed after the blond. Before they could get far, Ron finally chimed back into the conversation.

"Oi, wait a second! You can't just go off with the ferret. I won't allow it!"

Hermione stopped walking, and without turning around asked Ron, "What did you say?"

"I said you can't just go off with the ferret. I won't let you," Ron huffed. Harry looked between his best friends, and after seeing Hermione's furious look as she turned around to face them, he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh Merlin, Ron. You've bloody well bogged it up this time."

"What did-" Ron was interrupted.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! How dare you try to tell me who I can and cannot associate with! We're performing Head duties! And don't you dare laugh, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. This isn't funny."

The blond paused mid chuckle when the Head Girl's temper was turned on him.

"And since you've responded so well to me doing school work with Draco, then I might as well tell you that when we're done we'll most likely indulge in a good snog in our common room. Now Draco, I think it's time we left."

And with that, Hermione took her smirking boyfriend's hand and led him out of the Great Hall.


End file.
